Stendan: A Teacher and a Student
by StendanPickles
Summary: Ste is back at college only to find Brendan as his new teacher, this is the first time they have met.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic, it's probably rubbish, but I hope you like it! And if I get enough feedback from first chapter I might write the second.**

**Setting the scene: Ste is a student, he has gone back to college to study, this is set in no particular time, apart from Ste knows he is gay, he also has never met Brendan. Chapter 1 is him meeting him for the first time. You can decide whether Ste knows Brendan is gay or not.**

Miss Green was leaving. This was not sad. The only part of her I would miss (despite me being gay) was her cute, firm butt, definitely not her high scratchy voice.

So yeah, maybe I was going to miss her. This was stupid but from the first Biology lesson she told us she was leaving, I went all silly and asked lots of questions just so I could speak to her, laugh at her.

I know, I'm immature at college. But she did leave and I was dreading A-Level Biology without her, who was going to be my new teacher?

"Bye, see you in a looong boring hour" I rolled my eyes and told Peter as I turned to walk along the back of the room and then down to the front to where my seat faced most of the class.

After all of us shuffled about with our books, pens and whatever we used in Biology, there was low familiar chat as we all waited for the new teacher.

"I hope our teacher's nice, I hate biology me"

"Hmm, doubt it, knowing our luck"

The door across the room opened, the man of about 30 years of age grunted, it was quiet, but deep.

Everyone turned around. He looked very shy and almost ignored that he was now centring of attention; he kept his eyes on the ground.

When he finally looked up and around at the silent students, I noticed his beaming blue eyes, the skin around his eyes was wrinkled slightly, they were kind of warm yet seemed edgy.

"Hoi, moy name is Mr Brady" _Oh my god, he's Irish, he's Irish and VERY tall._

And 32.

He told us a bit about himself, his full name was Brendan Brady.

He told us how he used to be a business man but he wanted to go into teaching because he didn't want to waste all his qualifications in Biology and all the hard work he did at university.

How he moved from Dublin to here to get away from the city and his old life to start somewhere new and exciting.

I'm surprised I remember most of this, his low voice was soothing and this fascinated me, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. It seemed he had the same effect on the whole of the class, especially the girls.

Did I mention he had a moustache, it was subtle as he had stubble anyway, but he wore it well, too well, I think it actually suited him. "Roight, do you all have your textbooks?"I had my textbook_._

But the very next lesson I forgot my textbook.

Ok so perhaps I did that on purpose.

But it worked, he walked over to me, boldly, the clip clop of his black shoes underneath black trousers and a (very tight) white shirt with purple cuffs, and asked me why I didn't have my textbook.

"I forgot it sorry, do you want me to go and get it?" I fought back a smile. He flashed his white teeth.

"If you're quick" He was no longer smiling, instead he looked uncomfortable and quickly moved on to the next table to ask the same question.

I pushed my stool away from me; the legs screeched against the hard floor, Mr Brady turned his head briefly before facing his back to me again. I swiftly got out my seat and headed for the door.

"Uh, excuse me." _Was he talking to me?_

He _did_ raise his voice a little, so I turned around to see who he was talking to, but he was looking straight at me, and he was cross.

"What was your name so I can put you down for a detention?" _WHAT?_

I had only forgotten my book this once, and it did not deserve a detention. His eyebrows lowered as I realised that I hadn't replied.

"Oh, Ste…Hay"

"Thank you _Stephen… Hay_" His mouthed turned up a little on one side revealing those white teeth again.

_Thank you! THANK YOU! _I turned to face the door and made it my job to walk out the classroom as loud as possible.

My feet stomped on the floor as I reached for the door, opened it and shut it firmly behind me.

I was angry, not angry because I was humiliated but because he had the cheek to smile as he gave me a detention.

_Fine_, if he wants to play it like that, then mission get 'Mr Big Shot' fired was to begin at my detention with him this lunchtime. 1:30pm.

Biology Books, Check.

Angry face and friends for backup, Check.

I was ready for my detention in the science block with Mr Brady.

I wanted to wind him up so much that he wanted to leave this college forever.

_Knock, Knock._

There was no reply so we made our way in by ourselves.

Three of us stood just inside the room waiting for him.

When he finally arrived, he strode towards us.

His height made him have to lean in so that he could make himself heard better.

"So you brought your friends for back up I see," He paused, "w-well you won't be needing them, I'm not that much of a monster I promise, Stephen" he smiled, a genuine smile, but this angered me more.

"'W-well' ok" I mockingly repeated, causing my friends to smirk.

Mr Brady frowned but as if I was joking with him.

Damn, I thought that would annoy him, instead he pushed my arm playfully. _This is harder than I thought it would be. _

My friends left me to sit down on the middle table of the room; I opened my bag and removed my books.

The door shut and I was left alone with Mr Brady, who was stood at his computer looking up at his timetable to see which class he had next.

I shuffled in my seat trying to remind him I was here.

He turned promptly and put his hands into his pockets and slowly strolled towards the seat opposite me making the clip clop sound again with his feet. When Mr Brady walked, he walked with purpose, his tall muscular figure made him look confident and his confidence was emphasized by his walk.

We didn't say anything, most people would have thought it was awkward but instead I felt wrongly comfortable in his presence.

He sat down, hands now on the table and said: "You are a cheeky fecker aren't you?" I think my mouth dropped wide open as I was not expecting him to swear.

"Look _Brendan_, I know you don't like me but I've come here to do Biology and you're my biology teacher so are you going to help me with this booklet or not?"

I surprised myself, I had said that with much more confidence that I had actually felt. Maybe his impudence had rubbed off on me, but what was I doing talking to a teacher like that?

However he wasn't mad at me when I looked up, instead he looked intrigued and I could have been imagining this but he looked kind of amused that I had called him _Brendan_.

"Yes". He reached again into his pockets to take out some black glasses, the put them on.

Then he moved around the table and sat right next to me. As he got closer I felt my face and palms heat up.

_Was I blushing? _I thought.

I hesitantly looked up to see him in his black square glasses that gave him an edge of sophistication, he grinned shyly, I felt myself go bright red and his grin got bigger and cheekier.

"It's just, um, this question here…" I choked, "…Mr Brady" I pointed to the book, but still faced him.

"Have you even read the question?"

He whispered sarcastically, extending each word in a low seductive Irish accent.

_If his tongue can form such melodious poetry, imagine what else it can do._

I didn't have to wait long to find out, Mr Brady put his right hand on my left leg and moved it closer in between both legs and squeezed my thigh...


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't have to wait long to find out, Mr Brady put his right hand on my left leg and moved it closer in between both legs and squeezed my thigh...

My body froze up, Mr Brady exhaled loudly, elongating it.

Still staring at him I slowly reached up and cupped his face.

He flinched at my touch. Mr Brady grabbed my wrists and brought them down.

"I can't"

"What do you mean, you _can't_?" I started to feel annoyed now for him leading me on. "You humiliated me in front of the class, and you're humiliating me now."

"I gave you a detention because I wanted you...here…_alone,_ but you're 18 Stephen" His tight grip on my arms loosened a little, he slid his hands down so that they were now holding mine.

"No, I'm 19" I pulled my hands out of his.

"You're my student, the school can't find out, my wife…"

"YOUR _WIFE_?" I was tingling with rage right now. Mr Brady's face dropped, he sighed.

"I was gunna tell you Stephen, I was"

_Right, that was it._ I picked up my bag and deliberately swept past Mr Brady, causing me to lose my balance slightly, but I focused on the door.

He didn't run after me, he didn't even try to explain to me about his wife. This told me all I needed to know, _he wasn't interested_.

-#-

After school I walked past the science block, I had to go back into Mr Brady's room for my biology books I'd left in there before storming out.

I dragged behind the rest of the hurried school children (much younger than me as I was at the top of the school).

Through the windows I tried to scan the classroom hoping for his absence but no, I caught his eye as he sat at his desk, feet up, repeatedly hitting his fountain pen against his lips.

As I once again opened the door to Mr Brady's room, he promptly removed his black shoes from his desk.

"I forgot my books" I said monotonously.

"They are on my desk" he replied in a similar manner.

I cautiously walked to him and found my books at the far side of his desk. I had to lean over to reach them.

Mr Brady smiled as my arm brushed his when I leant over and I'm pretty sure he was checking me out. He was sat in his chair with his legs relaxed and open.

He put his hands on my hips.

"No, coz you won't stop lying to me" I was still angry with him

"Stephen, please, I left my wife a long time ago, we just haven't officially ended it yet."

"Oh." I felt a little guilty for not letting him explain earlier.

Mr Brady positioned himself more upright now in his chair. "Stephen, I want you", he whispered in my ear.

I melted inside, and he could probably tell this from my facial expression because he leaned in and kissed me.

At first it was tender, but it built up, now his tongue was crushing mine, our mouths at war.

I gasped for breath and pushed his chair back so he went spinning a little and hit the wall. I couldn't wait, I put my knees up and knelt either side his legs, our crotches were flush.

The chair bounced a little as we engaged again in a rough kiss, this time he brought his hands down to my butt. I could feel my pants get tighter but I could also feel his doing the same.

"Jesus Stephen"

My fingers fumbled as I undid his top three buttons on his shirt. His crisp white shirt.

_Knock Knock_

"Shit" Mr Brady exclaimed, someone was at the door. "Get under my desk"

I tumbled under his desk just as the door opened; Mr Brady scooted on his chair back so he was sat at his desk.

_Get under my desk, _he was ordering me, in that same tone as when he gave me a detention. How dare he treat me like that?

A woman walked in, I could hear the sound of her heels on the floor.

"Hi Brendan, I was just wondering…" She paused "Are you ok?"

"Fine, is that all you were wondering?" He gave out a short fake laugh. He sounded flustered, all because of me, I flustered him.

"No, no, do you have any unit 2 textbooks I can have for tomorrow?" I couldn't see her but I could tell from her voice that it was Mrs Brown the other biology teacher.

"Actually they're in room 5 Jen" Brendan replied smoothly. I didn't want him to get away with ordering me about so I took it upon myself to get my own back.

Both his legs were next to me, I was curled up right to the corner of his desk. I reached for his right leg and put my hand up his trouser leg feeling the hairs on my fingers.

He kicked me, trying to get my hand off. "Ouch"

"Pardon?" Mrs Brown sounded confused.

Brendan tried to cover for my small cry by coughing and explaining his chair was squeaky. This made me giggle, but I silent giggled as I didn't want him to kick me again.

When Mrs Brown had left, I crawled out from under the desk.

"Stephen get your bags, Oi'm driving you home."


End file.
